


Graveside

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in the summer after Season Five.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Graveside

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the summer after Season Five.

When bored with staking my own kind  
Or downing shots, or fending off the Bot,  
When I can't bear to look at Dawn, or find  
A reason to go on. Then what  
I do is come up here. It never helps.  
I should know that by now. I should  
Just scarper, leave the witches, leave the whelp--  
But Dawn is still a promise to make good.  
So I come up here, lean against the stone,  
Talk longer than she'd listen, when she heard.  
Talk stupid stuff, sestinas and high-flown  
Declarations; it's all words, words, words.  
Sometimes I fall asleep, till almost dawn, and then  
I stand up from her grave, I rise again.


End file.
